


Castigando a Capucha.

by Secreto



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secreto/pseuds/Secreto
Summary: Batman y Dick necesitan enseñale a Jason lo que pasa cuando desobedeces ordenes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Castigando a Capucha.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí en un comentario, espero que les guste. No tengo mucha idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Batman deslizo la mano enguantada por los muslos desnudos logrando que se contrajeran, las restricciones de cuero no le permitían a su hijo rebelde moverse demasiado. Las tiras de cuero que lo sostenían mantenía las piernas abiertas, la mordaza con el orificio en la boca le impedía ya tener la boca corriendo como era su costumbre. Con los dientes se quito el guante.

Dick ya estaba completamente desnudo. "Estas seguro de esto" miro fijamente a su padre.

"Necesita aprender a obedecer ordenes" un golpe en sus nalgas hicieron que Jason se estremeciera y soltara un gemido vergonzoso, el columpio estaba lo suficientemente firme.

Batman saco la capucha y la arrojo junto con los guantes, empezó a masajear recorriendo su perineo hasta sus bolas y de vuelta, las correas se agitaron, el cuerpo de Jason se arqueo de forma deliciosa que hizo que Dick se acercara y tomara un puñado del cabello de Jason antes de meter su polla aun flácida a la boca de su hermano menor. "Oh, pequeña ala, te sientes bien ¿si te quito la mordaza juras no morder? " Jason le regalo un mirada de advertencia.

La bravuconería de Jason duro poco cuando Bruce empezó a bombearlo, empezó a gemir respirando rápidamente, gracias a los dioses que Bruce estaba usando lubricante, la polla de Dick empezó a endurecerse dentro de la boca de Jason.

Cuando Bruce abrió lo suficiente el estrecho agujero de Jason alineo su polla contra el rosado agujero "Ahora chico viene tu castigo, espero que lo tomes como el niño desobediente que eres " gruño Bruce dejando ir toda su longitud hasta la empuñadora en el orificio estrecho y rosado de su segundo hijo. 

Jason se sacudió con un gemido que vibro en la polla de Dick haciendo que maltratara mas la garganta de su hermano, Jason se obligo a relajar su garganta que era golpeada por la polla de Dick. Les tomo un momento para sincronizar las embestidas, el cuerpo de Jason solo se balanceaba entre ellos dos, gimiendo, retorciéndose en las tensas sogas que lo mantenían suspendido en el aire.

Jason empezó a llegar al limite cuando las caderas de Bruce golpeaban en embestidas despiadadas y la polla de Dick golpeaba su garganta dejándolo casi sin aire, los gemidos y las reparaciones llenaban la pequeña celda de la cueva. "lo estas tomando muy bien hijo" Bruce lo elogio mientras estaba hipnotizado en la forma en que entraba y salia de Jason chasqueando las caderas, ambos cuerpos unidos como siempre había deseado Bruce desde que Jaso regreso, había deseado montar ese caballo salvaje y domarlo, cada golpe de sus caderas era un deleite, enrojeciendo el trasero de su hijo cada vez que rebotaba en él. Luego miro a su primer hijo follando sin piedad la garganta de su hermano, Dick también parecía idiotizado mirándose entrar y salir de la boca de su hermano, como las venas del cuello de Jason sobresalían por el esfuerzo y tensaban su musculoso y largo cuello.

"Bruce" gimió Dick "papá ya casi llego"

Bruce gruño, tomo mas fuerte las caderas de Jason, seguro dejaría moretones, pero era parte del castigo. Bruce embistió sin piedad, todo cada parte de la piel de Jason, apretándolo, desesperado por poseerlo, mordió los tiernos pezones, amasó las nalgas con una mano, luego con la otra empezó a bombear la polla completamente dura que goteaba, "Correte por mi, hijo, correte por tu hermano mayor"

Jason se sacudió ante su orgasmo, sintió como el tibio liquido de Dick se desparramaba en su garganta con un grito. Bruce sintió como se apretaba ordeñándolo exigiendo su semilla y Bruce solo pinto su agujero de blanco.

Jason quedo por completo deshuesado, colgando en el columpio, sintió manos fuertes sujetándolo, sacándolo del Bondage. Cuando Bruce lo cargo Jason hundió su rostro en el cuello de su padre mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto diciéndole amorosos elogios en su camino.

Una ronda de besos llego cuando fue depositado en la cama, tanto Dick como Bruce lo acariciaban, los tres labios se unieron en un dulce beso saboreándose los tres, saboreando todavía la semilla de Dick en la pecaminosa boca de Jason.

Jason suspiro satisfecho "Descansa " murmuro su padre "lo hiciste bien"

Jason lo tomo de la mano "Quédense esta noche, los dos" pidió, Bruce y Dick se miraron, ambos entraron en la cama con sus cuerpos desnudos envolvieron el cuerpo de Jason entrelazando sus piernas en una madeja de miembros. Jason estaba feliz disfrutando una vez mas de su familia.

FIN


End file.
